The present invention relates to an interior material for cars, and more particularly to an interior material for cars which can be suitably used as a luggage compartment carpet, and the like.
Conventionally, as the interior material for cars such as a luggage compartment carpet, a material which is produced by bonding a surface material having a soft feeling with a base material having a large mechanical strength, has been used.
Usually, a needle punched felt of which one side surface is backed with a resin has been used as a surface material of the interior material for cars. However, because the surface material is poor in rigidity when the surface material is used singly, as an interior material for cars comprising the surface material, an interior material produced by molding to unite the surface material and a base material such as a paper board, a resin board or the like with an adhesive agent such as a hot melt material is used.
However, as mentioned above, since both the surface material and the base material are needed for the interior material for cars, there are compulsively occurred the problems that the process for producing the interior material is complicated and therefore, the cost comes to be high.
Also, a needle punched felt of which one side surface is impregnated with a resin can be used as a interior material for cars. However, in that case, there is a problem that the area weight of the needle punched felt should be increased in order to give a needle punched felt having a strength sufficient for an interior material, and as the results, a high cost of the product is required.
The object of the present invention is to solve the above-mentioned problems and to provide an interior material for cars which is cheap and has a high rigidity.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the description hereinafter.